Sea, sex & sun
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Tokio Hotel - Soleil, mer et sexe, ou les véritables vacances estivales des jumeaux Kaulitz. :: Twincest ::


**Sea, Sex & Sun**

Bill souleva une paupière, gêné par la lumière aveuglante. Il prit appui sur son épaule pour se pencher sur le côté, cherchant à tâtons ses foutues lunettes de soleil. Tant pis pour son bronzage, il ne pouvait juste pas rester ainsi plus longtemps. Il se recoucha finalement sur le transat, ses lunettes noires posées sur le nez. Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa tempe, et ferma les yeux…

Pour les rouvrir deux secondes plus tard. Non, ça n'allait pas, il faisait décidément trop chaud. Impossible de se faire bronzer dans ces conditions !

Il allait se lever pour se rafraîchir un moment dans la piscine à ses pieds, quand il se rappela que son idiot de frère n'avait pas mis de crème solaire, histoire de pouvoir frimer à propos de son teint halé. Bill leva les yeux au ciel, et décida qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il aurait pu le réveiller pour qu'il le fasse lui-même, mais une idée bien plus alléchante lui vint à l'esprit. Il saisit donc le tube de lotion solaire, et enjamba les jambes de son jumeau allongé pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, versant un peu de crème dans ses mains afin de commencer à lui étaler sur le torse. Tom remua un peu sous lui, et ouvrit les yeux :

« **Bill… je t'ai dit que je voulais pas de crème solaire ! Je vais jamais réussir à bronzer, sinon…  
****- Tss, avec un soleil pareil, tu virerais écrevisse avant ce soir !  
****- N'importe quoi. Et puis… Bill, on est harcelé à distance par une troupe de paparazzi, tu crois pas que ça va leur paraître… ambigu ? **»

Bill éclata de rire, et se pencha vers son frère pour claquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« **Autant qu'ils aient quelque chose de croustillant à raconter, non ? Je serais curieux de voir leurs photos… **»

Ses mains effleurèrent le ventre de Tom, qui soupira en rougissant un peu. Ils avaient toujours été naturellement très proches, mais s'afficher de la sorte, c'était… différent. Mais son malaise se dissipa bien vite quand les mains espiègles de son frère remontèrent son caleçon de bain pour venir masser ses cuisses, alors que ses yeux fixaient les siens d'un air faussement innocent. Tom s'esclaffa et retira soudain l'une de ses jambes de l'assise du chanteur, pour pouvoir la lever et la caler sur son épaule.

« **Mets-en bien de partout, je voudrais pas avoir des marques à cause de toi… **»

Bill lui sourit et s'activa à étaler la crème autour de ses cuisses, tandis que Tom se relaxait sous ses caresses. Il frémissait quand ses mains divines s'aventuraient un peu trop haut vers son aine, mais le laissait faire sans protester. Lorsque le plus jeune en eut fini avec ses jambes, Tom se retourna sagement sur le ventre, invitant son frère à poursuivre sa tâche. Ce-dernier ne se fit pas prier, et entreprit d'étaler la lotion sur ses épaules et ses omoplates, avant de descendre dans son dos et de caresser ses hanches.

« **Voilà ! Fini. **»

Tom poussa un soupir déçu, regrettant déjà le massage improvisé par son petit frère. Il se releva néanmoins, s'asseyant en tailleur face au chanteur.

« **Et mon visage alors ?..  
****- Oh, zut ! Attends, bouge pas. **»

Le guitariste ferma les yeux, se délectant de la tendresse des doigts effleurant ses joues et ses tempes. Bill traça le contour de sa bouche du bout des doigts, avant d'aspirer ses lèvres entre les siennes, tout en laissant ses mains glisser sur son cou et sa nuque. Tom répondit sans hâte à son baiser, ses bras l'enlaçant pour le rapprocher de lui. Bill s'écarta finalement en souriant.

« **Cette fois, je crois que c'est bon. **»

Son frère lui rendit son sourire, et se pencha sur lui en murmurant :

« **Oui, mais j'ai plus envie de me prélasser au soleil… **»

Il le renversa sur le dos et l'embrassa à nouveau, tandis que les jambes de Bill se croisaient derrière les siennes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent un moment ensemble, alors que les mains de Tom se répandaient en caresses appuyées sur le torse frémissant de son frère.

« **Tom…  
****- Shht. **»

Le guitariste s'appliquait à presser son bassin entre les cuisses écartées de son jumeau, qui peinait à retenir ses gémissements. Tom encadra son visage de ses mains, et plongea encore sur ses lèvres, alors que les mains de Bill s'agrippaient à ses cheveux tressés. Mais, alors que le chanteur commençait sérieusement à s'enflammer, Tom s'écarta soudain de lui et se releva pour faire un plongeon dans la piscine, laissant son frère sonné sur la chaise longue.

« **Hey… Tom !! **»

Bill se leva en trombe, et se posta devant le bassin, les mains sur les hanches, pour fusiller son jumeau du regard. Celui-ci éclata de rire et sauta brusquement pour le saisir par le poignet et le faire tomber dans l'eau avec lui. Le plus jeune ressortit la tête de l'eau en crachant et toussant.

« **Mes luneeettes !! **»

Il les enleva aussitôt pour les poser sur le rebord de la piscine, alors que Tom s'approchait derrière lui.

« **Tom ! En plus je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais pas mettre la tête sous l'eau sans un masque, le chlore m'arrache les yeux !! **»

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se mit à les frotter en geignant. Tom rit de nouveau, écarta ses mains de son visage et s'approcha pour déposer ses lèvres sur ses paupières.

Bill s'attendrit aussitôt et le laissa faire, incapable de résister à l'étreinte de son grand frère, qui le serrait maintenant dans ses bras. Le guitariste plaça l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes, et la remonta contre ses cuisses afin que son jumeau puisse prendre appui sur son genou, ne se gênant pas pour effleurer ses parties au passage. Bill lova sa tête dans son cou, en retenant sa respiration, alors que les mains de son frère glissaient en bas de son dos jusqu'à s'immiscer sous le tissu. Ses mains empoignèrent fermement ses fesses tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient sa clavicule, lui arrachant des soupirs de contentement. Instinctivement, Bill écarta les jambes, quand il sentit son frère passer ses mains sur ses hanches puis son bas-ventre. Tom poussa un râle et s'écarta un peu pour enlever le maillot de son jumeau, et se pressa à nouveau contre lui, appréciant comme jamais son corps entièrement nu contre lui. Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes et saisit sa fierté entre ses doigts fiévreux. Le chanteur poussa un gémissement étouffé, et frémit bien vite sous ses vas-et-viens délicieux. Tom se délecta de la vue de son petit frère rougissant, gémissant et tremblant sous ses caresses intimes, et ne put résister à l'envie de capturer sauvagement ses lèvres. Décidément, jamais il ne s'y ferait… Alors que Bill vibrait de plus en plus sous ses doigts, Tom le relâcha et glissa ses mains sur son postérieur pour l'attirer contre son propre corps déjà bien excité. Il plongea ses yeux malicieux dans les siens, l'affrontant du regard.

« **Tom… ce regard-là me fait peur… **»

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'interpellé, qui l'embrassa brièvement avant de se hisser hors de l'eau, attrapant le maillot abandonné au passage pour le jeter sur les transats, avec leurs affaires.

« **Tom ! Rends-moi ça !! **»

Le guitariste lui adressa un regard provocateur :

« **Vient le chercher…  
****- TOM !! **»

Nouvel éclat de rire de l'intéressé, qui s'agenouilla sur le rebord du bassin en lui susurrant :

« **T'en auras pas besoin pour la suite…  
****- Quelle suite ?!  
****- Ben ce qu'on va faire, toit et moi, maintenant… **»

Bill, paniqué, jeta un coup d'œil anxieux alentour, soupçonnant les photographes de ne rien manquer de leurs actes. Ici, maintenant ? Son frère était devenu complètement fou ! Il questionna son jumeau d'un regard inquiet, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire en lui tendant la main. Bill soupira et l'attrapa, se laissant hisser à son tour hors de la piscine. Tom l'attira contre lui en passant un bras autour de ses hanches, tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait sur son sexe pour le cacher aux yeux des journalistes. Les joues rouges, le chanteur se laissa guider par son frère, qui le mena en hâte vers la porte de leur suite paradisiaque. Finalement rassuré, Bill tourna la clé dans la serrure et tira les rideaux de l'immense baie vitrée, avant de se jeter sur son frère pour le marteler de coups de poings inoffensifs.

« **Ne me refais jamais un truc pareil !! **»

Tom pouffa avant de le ceinturer par la taille pour le renverser sur leur grand lit. Pressé de reprendre là où ils en étaient, Bill n'insista pas et, sagement allongé sur les draps, attendit que son frère se déshabille enfin. Deux secondes plus tard, Tom se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser et caresser les moindres parcelles de son corps, tandis que le chanteur se soumettait à ses attentions en gémissant de plus belle. Finalement, tous deux n'y tenant plus, le guitariste s'empara du tube que lui tendait son frère adoré pour enduire sa fierté de lubrifiant, avant de pénétrer l'intimité du chanteur avec douceur. Leurs mouvements désordonnés et passionnés s'accentuèrent, et ils se menèrent mutuellement à l'orgasme, leurs doigts mêlés s'agrippant avec véhémence et leurs bouches se cherchant avec fièvre. Ils se libérèrent dans un même cri, et se serrèrent plus étroitement encore alors que leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient.

Bill laissa finalement son frère se retirer à regret, mais se lova aussitôt dans la chaleur de ses bras, nichant sa tête tout contre son corps humide de sueur. Sa langue s'égara sur son torse, alors que Tom soupirait de bien-être en caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Ses yeux mi-clos se tournèrent vers les rideaux translucides, qui laissaient filtrer une lumière dorée.

« **Oh zut… Bill, je crois qu'on a encore loupé le coucher de soleil. **»

Le plus jeune se tourna vers la vitre à son tour, avant de se mettre à pouffer. Tom déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et ils regardèrent ensemble la lumière rougeoyante du jour décliner, étroitement enlacés sur leur grand lit défait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu..._


End file.
